<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grow by theWholeShebang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907135">Grow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWholeShebang/pseuds/theWholeShebang'>theWholeShebang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Prompt Fic, alternative ending, reviving Farah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWholeShebang/pseuds/theWholeShebang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like something physically pushed down her shoulders. The magnitude of her dad’s words washed over her. She was the only one who could get Farah back. The older woman had often told her to respect her incredible power of giving life and it seemed that she had to tap into that power now.</p><p>‘Dad.’, Terra stammered. ‘How..?’</p><p>Her father pushed his glasses higher. ‘She has been underneath the ground for days. Can you feel for life?’</p><p>The direct, almost scholarly, question calmed Terra down. She could feel for life. Farah had taught her that years ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Harvey &amp; Terra Harvey, Farah Dowling &amp; Terra Harvey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMayBe/gifts">TMayBe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by TMayBe: Can you Please maybe write a story about Terra finding Farah's body and that SHE was the one to bring her back to life? (cause Farah told her she can bring life and that's just beautiful! Maybe even like Ben was too emothional to do it himself or too week or something. Or maybe because she's a woman she's capable of that?! Maybe that's how she gets her wings? OMG so many ideas ahhh)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terra was barely paying attention as she walked towards the canteen. She was dead tired. The first week of Rosalind’s regime was over and her body felt all of it. Her muscles ached from yesterday’s training that took as long as it had taken them to take down a fake Burned One. It had taken Terra and her specialist twelve tries and even more bruises and sprains before they had managed to take him down.<br/>
Sleep had not come as easy as one might expect after the tough day because her worries kept her awake. Not wanting to interrupt Musa’s sleep with her whirl of emotions, Terra had spent most of the night on the couch in their living room. She was worried about the magic she had unleashed. She had destroyed the Burned One in anger and Farah had always taught her to use clean and clear emotions.</p><p>Farah was only gone for a few days but Terra missed her terribly. She had barely spoken with her father in the last few days, because Rosalind kept a close eye on him, but what she gathered was that her dad was worried about Aunt Farah’s disappearance. And so was Terra.<br/>
She was deep in thought when she entered the canteen and she did not see the body coming until it bumped into her.<br/>
It was Sam.<br/>
She was just about to scold her brother for not looking out when she felt something being pushed in her hand.<br/>
‘Not here.’, whispered Sam with a nod towards Andreas in the corner of the canteen. Terra tightened her fist around the little note in her hand and gave a tense nod.</p><p>As soon as she had found a private spot, she unfolded the little note. It had a few words. She recognized her father’s handwriting immediately.</p><p>
  <em>the place i fixed for milkshake. midnight.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>It had taken her a few cups of coffee to reach midnight and Terra’s heart was pounding in her chest due to an overdose of caffeine and nerves. Only Musa knew that she was going to meet her father. She did not like lying to her suite-mates and she would still trust all of them with her life. But things had been tense ever since Farah disappeared. Rosalind was privately tutoring Bloom. Sky and Stella were spending a lot of time with queen Luna and Aisha barely was in the suite anymore as she was spending lots of time swimming. She did not know anymore where everyone’s loyalty lay. To be quite fair, she was not even sure herself who she should trust. There were still so many questions unanswered by the grown-ups in their life. But she had decided to trust her dad.<br/>
She knew exactly what place her father had meant in the note but she doubted many other people would have made sense of it. Milkshake was their old horse and the place her dad was referring to was the barn he had fixed a few years ago. It was outside the barriere. Even though she knew where she was supposed to meet her dad, it did not mean that it would be easy. Patrouilles were walking through the corridors and she felt like she was in a very nerve-wracking game of hide and seek.<br/>
She almost screamed when a hand grabbed her wrist.<br/>
It was Sam.<br/>
‘Dad told me to guide you to the gardens.’, whispered Sam.<br/>
Terra let out a breathless nod. She was relieved to see Sam. Her big brother annoyed the shit out of her but he still had a calming presence. But the elaborate thought her father had put in this mission made her a little nervous, whatever her dad wanted to show her tonight seemed important.<br/>
With Sam in front of her, sneaking looks around the corner, they reached the backdoor towards the gardens in just a few minutes.<br/>
‘Be careful.’, Sam said softly as he pressed a kiss on top of her head.<br/>
-</p><p>She had not thought to bring a coat and by the time she had reached the barn, she was shivering, but the trip had otherwise been uneventful.<br/>
The barn was warm and well lit, even though it did not look like that from the outside.There were two tables and Terra recognized her father’s crafting. Her dad was behind one of the tables, grinding up some leaves and gave her a tense smile when she walked in.<br/>
On the other table laid the body of...<br/>
‘Farah!’, Terra gasped, almost running over towards her.</p><p>Farah lied still on the table. Her skin stood pale against the dirt marks on her face. Her hair was filled with soil. Terra grabbed her hand. Cold.</p><p>‘Dad’, she spoke softly. ‘Is she…?’, her voice faltered away.</p><p>Her father laid a hand on her shoulder. ‘Not dead exactly.’, he said slowly. ‘Not exactly alive either.’</p><p>Terra turned around to look at him and her dad was momentarily distracted by the bruise visible on her collarbone.</p><p>‘Dad?’, prompted Terra. ‘What has happened?’</p><p>‘Rosalind happened.’, spat her father with such venom that Terra almost flinched. ‘She snapped Farah’s neck.’</p><p>Tears filled Terra’s eyes. ‘She murdered aunt Farah?’</p><p>Ben stroked Farah’s cheek with a sad smile. ‘She tried, but Farah is not stupid. She hid away her mind, but her body has been in a grave for days…’</p><p>‘What does that mean?’, asked Terra, too distracted by her father’s tale to notice that he was treating her like an equal.</p><p>‘It means she can live if we revive her body.’, spoke her Dad solemnly. ‘And you are the only one who can do that.. Give life.’</p><p>It felt like something physically pushed down her shoulders. The magnitude of her dad’s words washed over her. She was the only one who could get Farah back. The older woman had often told her to respect her incredible power of giving life and it seemed that she had to tap into that power now.</p><p>‘Dad.’, she stammered. ‘How..?’</p><p>Her father pushed his glasses higher. ‘She has been underneath the ground for days. Can you feel for life?’</p><p>The direct, almost scholarly, question calmed Terra down. She could feel for life. Farah had taught her that years ago.</p><p>She grabbed Farah’s hand and placed her other hand on the woman’s chest. Ignoring how cold and stiff her body felt, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>There was a simmer. Barely there. Almost like a hum. But there it was, she could feel it under her fingertips.</p><p>She opened her eyes. ‘She is there.’, she smiled.</p><p>Her father smiled back. ‘Farah is one of the most powerful fairies of this age.’, he spoke. ‘It takes some archaic magic to seal your essence like this.’</p><p>Terra noticed how her dad was in his teacher role. It was one of his many faces. She appreciated that he was not the overbearing dad right now.</p><p>Terra was too overwhelmed to form a proper question. ‘Farah is not a flower.’, she blurted out.</p><p>Her father looked at her seriously. ‘No, she isn’t.’, he agreed. ‘But giving life rests on the same magic as flowers.’</p><p>Terra nodded. She knew that.</p><p>‘Farah knew you could do this.’, continued her dad. ‘She actually told me that she wanted to start you on reviving insects and other small animals after winter break.’</p><p>‘Farah is not a fly.’, managed Terra, but she actually felt a little calmer. If Farah believed in her, then maybe so could she.</p><p>‘It will take an incredible amount of magic.’, said her father, looking anxiously for the first time. ‘More than you ever had to use before.’</p><p>Terra nodded.<br/>
‘I wish I could help you, Terra, but only you can do this.’, her father said.</p><p>Terra closed her eyes and imagined the steps she had to take to revive the most important woman in her life.</p><p>‘I can do it.’, she said with confidence.</p><p>Her father squeezed her arm. ‘I know you can, sweetheart.’</p><p>He stepped back and let Terra take charge.</p><p>Terra let her hands glide over Farah’s body, feeling for that hum. Now she knew what she was looking for, she could feel it more clearly. She recognized the open energy that Farah Dowling always projected in her presence.</p><p>Farah could feel her too. Terra was sure of it.</p><p>She let her magic scan Farah’s body.</p><p>‘Dad’, she said, still focusing on Farah. ‘There is dirt in her throat. Can you clear her airways?’</p><p>Her father stood next to her and summoned the earth from Farah’s throat.</p><p>Confident that Farah’s body was ready to be revived, Terra took a deep breath. She had to tap into her magic. Open it up wider than she ever had before. And the woman who had taught her how was lying in front of her lifeless.</p><p>The strongest magic comes from the strongest emotions. She could almost hear Farah’s voice in her head. Love provided the most powerful magic in the universe.</p><p>She opened up her emotions and let love coarse through her body. She felt calm. She knew what she was doing.</p><p>She thought about all the walks she took with Farah. How the woman always made time for her no matter how busy she was. The magic flowed through her body.</p><p>She thought about all the little smiles she received from Farah when she had achieved something new in her lessons. Magic sparked from her fingertips.</p><p>Terra thought about Farah’s arms wrapped around her body. The love the older woman so clearly felt for her. She was like family.</p><p>Magic escaped her body now, not only from her hands but from every pore in her body. Terra had never felt something like this before. Her emotions and magic seemed bigger than her body and it spilt over.</p><p>It tingled all over her body and she felt a set of wings grow on her back. They sprouted like plants from her back and she felt the magic in them as she and Farah were lifted from the ground.</p><p>She heard her father gasp in the distance as she and Farah floated in the air.</p><p>Terra felt amazing. Her magic was soaring through her body and even more of it was in her wings. She knew she had enough magic. She was certain.</p><p>She poured her magic into Farah’s body. It felt like there was an endless stream going from her body to Farah’s body as they slowly floated down to the ground again.</p><p>Standing on her own two feet she could slowly feel her magic fading. It was not actually endless and she needed Farah to wake up now because she did not know how much more she could give.</p><p>She pushed her magic into Farah’s body with more urgency now.</p><p>It seemed to take forever.</p><p>She felt like passing out.</p><p>With a start Farah opened her eyes.</p><p>Terra closed her magic abruptly. The barn suddenly felt very dark. She was swaying on her feet and had to grip the table to keep standing.</p><p>She looked at the woman she so deeply loved and her eyes met the living eyes of Farah.</p><p>Ben Harvey stood frozen for a second. His eyes darting between his trembling daughter and his friend taking gurgling breaths.</p><p>He did not seem sure who to go to first.</p><p>‘Dad.’, Terra managed to gasp. ‘I think it’s her throat.’</p><p>Snapping out of it, Ben ran over to the other table and grabbed some soothing ointments. Farah’s trouble breathing probably came from the dirt in her throat and the cold in her body.</p><p>Terra was bent over Farah’s body, resting most of her weight on the table as she felt her knees wobbling.</p><p>Farah looked scared. Her breath came in raw gasps and her eyes were watering, but she managed to raise her hand and rested it on Terra’s cheek.</p><p>The familiar gesture seemed to calm her down. Both women stayed in that position. Farah’s hand on Terra’s cheek, her other firmly grabbed by Terra. Tears were rolling down both women’s faces.</p><p>Ben carefully maneuvered around them as he applied some ointments on Farah’s chest and throat.</p><p>‘Sweetheart, you need to drink this.’, spoke her father softly, handing her a steaming mug of potion. He guided her to the little stool next to the table Farah was laying on and Terra managed to keep her hold on Farah’s hand.<br/>
The feeling of Farah’s hand becoming warmer in her own calmed her as much as the potion did.</p><p>As soon as she sat down, she felt like never standing up again.</p><p>Farah squeezed her hand and rolled over on her side to watch the girl next to her.</p><p>‘I am so proud.’, she whispered hoarsely.</p><p>Her dad gave her a watery smile. ‘So am I.’, he agreed. ‘I have never seen something like that. You transformed.’</p><p>Terra felt like laughing and crying at the same time.</p><p>‘I have great teachers.’, she whispered softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was so different than I usually write so please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>